


California Girls

by applecameron



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: I had this idea ages ago, about a little Buffy/Smallville crossover, post-Buffy-finale.  I've seen just enough of Smallville to think Michael Rosenbaum is sexy as all hell.  So I figured, Buffy and team blow into town just long enough for Buffy and Lex to notice one another.  Why not? But I never did anything beside write the sex scene. So, I'm tired, and am sort of brain-dead-ing about the house today, and figured, what the hell, I'll take a crack at writing enough of a wrapper to make it some kind of story.  Offer some kind of motivation. Let me just say, Faith came *this* close (presses fingers together) to walking Lex away for herself.  I think he'd be attracted to her for exactly the same reasons he'd get off on Buffy.  Maybe even more so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea ages ago, about a little Buffy/Smallville crossover, post-Buffy-finale. I've seen just enough of Smallville to think Michael Rosenbaum is sexy as all hell. So I figured, Buffy and team blow into town just long enough for Buffy and Lex to notice one another. Why not? But I never did anything beside write the sex scene. So, I'm tired, and am sort of brain-dead-ing about the house today, and figured, what the hell, I'll take a crack at writing enough of a wrapper to make it some kind of story. Offer some kind of motivation. Let me just say, Faith came *this* close (presses fingers together) to walking Lex away for herself. I think he'd be attracted to her for exactly the same reasons he'd get off on Buffy. Maybe even more so.

He spotted her, about two seconds off the bus. Lex was standing by the door to the bank, sliding on his sunglasses, looking -- as he well knew -- like the sexiest thing in Smallville, girls and boys, let's face it, and then _she_ stepped off the bus to give him a run for his money.

In the middle of a crowd, she stood out. Even the fact that she was classic California pretty didn't matter. She stood out.

Some of her troop, whatever they were, they were obviously hers, deferring in a way he was used to people doing for him, they fanned out and looked around. Lex didn't even notice, except at an unconscious level. The top part of his brain just knew she was in charge. All of them, vibrating with energy, mostly girls. One guy with an eyepatch, of all things. Two of the girls were holding hands.

Oh, yeah. She stood out.

Lex sauntered toward the coffee shop to see if California had a name.

***

"Buffy Summers."

"Lex Luthor." He bowed over her hand and she smiled, appearing amused. "Enchante."

"Have a seat, Lex. Coffee?" Buffy made a gesture to get attention for service.

Service materialized, accomodatingly. He looked up. "Put it on my tab."

They made small talk and he pulled out all the stops to charm the whole table, Buffy in particular. _Must have, must have this woman_. In this, the top part and the bottom part of his brain were in agreement. Whatever it was she had, he wanted. Something in him rose to answer this curious sense of power and fragility in a pretty blonde package. He couldn't help but answer. _Must, MUST have_.

And got nowhere, until she stood and said they had errands to run, the girls wanted to look around town, and would he like to walk her to the bank?

Only they never made it to the bank.

***

"Don't come." she ordered, sliding like silk around his aching cock.

"Oh, God. Oh, Jesus."

"Don't. Come." Buffy began to move, up and down, her brows knitted in concentration. Lex watched, felt, wanted. And nothing else. He couldn't touch, he couldn't move. He had no responsiblity, no nothing, he was a dick and his dick was for her pleasure, and that was it. Something shuddered along his spine as she rode him, loosening a tension he'd never known was there.

Realization trickled in like dust motes down a sunbeam.

"Oh, God." Her name came out in a whisper. "Buffy."

Her hands landed on his torso, stroking and pressing in some strange pattern all her own. "I've got you, baby."

"Oh, God."

_All he ever wanted was someone else to take charge. Just once. So he could rest._ Time was slipping away, everything was slipping away, her hair like honey, sunlight and her hands splayed across his chest. Warm. Safe. Strong.

Buffy came with a moan and an internal squeeze that made Lex gasp and tremble.

"Please."

She was still rocking on him, pulsing with his cock still locked inside her. "Oh, God, please."

She moved, her face directly over his, her breasts coated in a light sheen of sweat. Rocking slowly, taking him in deep and then slipping up and away. Bright eyes locked onto his. Buffy's pink tongue emerged to lick her own lips, and she took him in hard.

"You can come now, Lex." Everything dissolved.

***

Buffy squeezed him with her thighs, then slowly disengaged and untied him. His every muscle was loose, limp. She tossed the condom away and lay on her back, pulling him so that his head cradled gently between her breasts. It felt good. Oh, dear God, it felt good.

"Go to sleep." She told him.

Lex Luthor rested, in those slender, impossibly strong arms.


End file.
